


Wraeththu Drabbles

by fairjennet



Category: Wraeththu - Storm Constantine
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairjennet/pseuds/fairjennet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three little drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wraeththu Drabbles

\--Omens--

“I can fight.” 

“You?” Terzian smiled lazily. “You look like a puff of wind might blow you away.”

Cobweb didn‘t think he could stand to watch Terzian ride off to war again. “Not me,” he said fiercely. He sat up and hugged his own knees. “I’m much stronger than I look.”

“If that’s what you want.“ Terzian shrugged and stretched, tanned legs sliding over the sheets in blithe unconcern. He pulled Cobweb down to him and kissed the back of his neck. 

Cobweb relaxed into his embrace, banishing the thought of bad omens. He could do this. He could.

 

\--Thin Walls--

 

“Flick! Where are you? Lazy fuck. Probably asleep again.” 

Seel’s voice, sharp with frustration, trailed off into mumbled profanities. A drawer slammed shut, and Flick smiled to himself. He could just picture the scene in the next room: Seel, damp from the bath, would stalk from bureau to closet and back again; his wet hair coiling down his back like snakes, his eyes flashing like sharp-cut jewels as his irritation grew. Another thump; Flick stifled his laughter into his pillow. The walls in this house were delightfully thin.

“Flick, damnit, where are my leather pants?”

“Second drawer on the right!”

 

\--Closets of Emily Child Groupies--

“I’m not a groupie!” Karn exclaimed. He tossed his violet hair over his shoulder and glared at Kate, who merely smirked and took another drink of beer. “I just like their music.” 

Kate rolled her eyes. “Oh please. First Rue, then Pharis; it’s only a matter of time before you're rooning Amorel.”

“So? I still like their music. What about you? You hang on Rue’s every word. It’s so obvious what you want.”

Kate slammed down her beer mug and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. “I’m not har,” she said bitterly, “so it doesn’t really count. ”


End file.
